


[Podfic] Enlightening

by Sunquistadora



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of lbilover's Enlightening - Sam has no intention of enlightening Mr. Frodo's suitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Enlightening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enlightening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224921) by [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover). 



Thanks so much to lbilover for letting me record her lovely fic!

[ Right click to download](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/Enlightening.mp3)


End file.
